Good Senses
by orpsgod
Summary: A short one shot set a little before the mutiny on the Black Pearl. Please read and comment.


Good Senses

He stood behind and just a bit to the side of his Captain, his eyes not wavering from the gang of miscreants they were presently facing. His senses focused on that gang, watching for any change that might portend aggression. He filtered out the excessive rambling words, waving of arms, flopping of hands, and rocking back and forth his Captain was engaged in, knowing all, or at least some part of that, because there was a part of it that was Jack by nature, was being done for show, to distract, to confuse, and because Jack was unsure at the moment just how things were going to go and always acted in such an excessive way when that was the case, and had for as long as Bill had known him. He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and took a step forward in answer as one of the scalawags stepped forward, then felt Jack's hand on his arm. He glanced over at Jack, caught the quick negative shake of his head, and stopped. He huffed a bit in response, but that was Jack too, never anxious to fight if there was a way around it.

The First Mate leaned over and with a sarcastic chuckle said in his ear, "Yer blade itchin fer a fight there is it Bootstrap?" He didn't even have to look at the man to know he was wearing the smirk that so often graced his countenance.

"Never itchin for a fight, merely ready to defend the Captain if necessary. I wonder if you'd be able ta say the same?" Bill replied, knowing, at least for the moment, he has managed to wipe that smirk away.

"Yer perilous close ta insubordination with yer choice 'o words Master Turner."

Bill turned to look at the First Mate with a smile, "They hit a might close ta home then did they _Mr._ Barbossa?"

"Are ya impugnin me intentions concernin the Captain? Cause if that be the case here, yer words be meant in such a manner, I'd be fully within me rights as First Mate ta have ya taste the lash." Barbossa retorted.

The confrontation between Bill and Barbossa advanced no further for the time being as the miscreants, thrown off and confused by the babbling and ludicrous body movements of the leader of the men they had accosted fell back on a time honored tradition of dealing with such, draw your weapons and attack and worry about sorting everything out later. An instant after they drew their weapons the crew of the Black Pearl had drawn theirs and the hostilities began. After several minutes of intense fighting the miscreants fell back on another time honored tradition, when you are on the loosing end of any confrontation make a hasty retreat, and were soon scarpering off in all directions.

As he slid his blade into his baldric he turned to his men with a glittering smile, "Gents, I'm of the opinion that fine showing deserves no less than a mug or two of rum in celebration, on me of course, and I know just the place." He indicated, with a flop of his hands, a tavern just a few yards away and headed off, with the men hooting and hollering and slapping each other on the back in congratulations following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William, this is meant to be a celebration, and being a celebration it is customary for people who are engaging in said celebration to actually act in a celebratorial manner, savvy?"

Bill looked over at Jack and smiled a little, as he looked over at Barbossa the smile faded, "I don't trust him Jack." Bill said as he watched the man make his way around the tables the rest of the crew were sitting at pouring more rum in their mugs and laughing and joking with them, pausing every little bit to lean over and whisper in an ear.

Jack flopped a hand dismissively and took a drink from his mug, "Now William, I know ya don't much care for Mr. Barbossa, might even be a little jealous he's First Mate stead o you. But I did make clear to ya the reason for the reasoning of that and all the associated whys and wherefores, aye? Sides I think ya may still be in a bit of an ill-humor from the missin of yer bonny lass and young whelp ya so recently departed yerself from ta come on this voyage."

"Aye, I do miss me lass and babe that be true, but it'd also be the truth ta say yer too trustin of those ya shouldn't be Jack Sparrow, have been since I've knowd ya, but I guess that's somethin you'll have ta square with one 'o these days. Just hope ya do for it winds up with ya dancin the hempen jig…or worse." He paused then gave Jack a serious look, "Mind him close Jack, don't trust him any farther than's necessary, he's up ta no good mark my words."

"I shall consider them marked if you shall consider lifting that mug and celebrating with the rest of us William, what say you to that?" Jack replied with a grin, not really taking Bill's words to heart or allowing Bill's mood to dampen his as he slid a mug over in front of the man.

Bill looked down at the mug for a moment then picked it up as his eyes once again settled on Barbossa, and right before he took a drink he quietly said, "To you and the Pearl Jack, may nothing ever come between ya."

The End

Comments are Appreicated


End file.
